Kingdom Hearts High
by PrincessKairi129
Summary: Sora and Roxas are twins in high school. Warning: Has yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

"C'mon Roxas!" Sora called out to his twin brother. "We're gonna be late!" Roxas was right in the middle of putting his tight jeans on. He had a piece of toast in his mouth. "Honestly, who sleeps in the first day of school?" Sora wore long blue pants and a short sleeved button up shirt, the required outfit for school. Roxas wore a black hoodie over another black shirt. "They're gonna make you change." As he finished with his pants, Roxas took the piece of toast from his mouth.

"Not on the first day!"

"Roxas, you're supposed to wear the uniform everyday."

"So?" He took a bite of the toast. Sora groaned.

"Roxas!"

"Sora!" Sora shot Roxas a glare. "Why do you care?"

"Because you're related to me!" Roxas laughed. A car pulled up into the driveway. "Ugg, you're so lucky Riku could pick us up!" Sora ran outside. Roxas followed, pulling his messenger bag over his shoulder. They both get in the back seat.

"Hey guys!" Kairi giggled from the passenger seat. She wore a short blue skirt with a white button up t-shirt. Along with her twin, Namine, who also sat in the back.

"Hey Kairi, hey Riku!" Sora sat upright to talk to his friends easier. Namine just sat quietly, staring out the window. Roxas sighed and slouched back in the seat. As they pulled up to the school, Roxas smiled at a red haired male who, like him, wasn't in uniform. He wore a tight black shirt with a flame print on the front and baggy blue jeans. Roxas climbed over Sora and opened the door, jumping out. "Hey! Roxas!" Sora tried to push him off. Riku laughed as he watched the two. Roxas ran off to the red haired male.

"Hey Axel!"

"Hey Roxy." Axel smirked.

"Dude! Don't call me that." Roxas crossed his arms. Axel laughed.

"Aw, c'mon. You know you like it."

"Do not!"

"Do so." Roxas stuck out his tongue.

"Hey!" Another voice called. "Why don't you just kiss him already?" The boy had blonde hair, and was wearing a black hat. A girl and a boy stood behind him. Axel smirked.

"You want us to kiss, huh?" Seifer crossed his arms. "So, you're into that kinda stuff?" Seifer's expression changed.

"Wait, no-" Axel laughed and wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist.

"Hey Roxy, what do you say we give the guy what he wants?" Roxas laughed. Of course he knew Axel was joking. Axel always did this kinda stuff.

"Sure, why not?" Seifer quickly turned around and walked off.

"Let's just forget about this," he said to both Rai and Fuu, who nodded and followed behind him. Axel and Roxas were cracking up as Sora walked over. Roxas gasped.

"Sora-"

"No... No, Roxas. I don't even wanna know." Sora twitched a little.

"But we only-"

"No, I don't wanna hear about your creepy love fantasy!" Sora plugged his ears and ran off. Axel chuckled.

"Wow. I wanna hear about this 'creepy love fantasy'." Axel smirked.

"Axel!" Roxas pushed on Axel's chest. "You're too close!" Axel moved his face close to Roxas'. Roxas gasped, moving his head back, blushing.

"Better?" Roxas shook his head.

"N-no..." Axel chuckled before pulling away.

"Good."

"Were you really gonna-" Axel put his finger to Roxas' mouth.

"You're too cute Roxy," he laughed. "And you're too naive for me," he smirked before walking off. Roxas blushed. What just happened...? he thought to himself.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" He ran after Axel.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rumor

Sora ran back to his friends. Riku laughed at the frantic looking Sora.

"What happened, man? You look like you saw a ghost." Sora shook his head.

"No Riku! It's much worse! I just saw Roxas... With Axel... And they were gonna kiss each other!" Kairi gasped.

"Oh my god really!" A few other people around gasped and turned their heads to tell the next person what they just heard. Xigbar tapped a small bell to get everyone's attention.

"Hey! All little people to classes! Now." There were a ton of groans coming from the kids. "Yeah, yeah. C'mon move it!"

* * *

A finger tapped the back of Roxas' shoulder in the middle of class.

"Is it true?" It was a female voice. Roxas turned around to face the brunette.

"Is what true, Olette?" They talked in whispers.

"Are you... With Axel?" Roxas' eyes widened.

"What! No way! Who told you that!"

"It's going around the whole school. Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure. Me and Axel are just friends." Olette looked relieved.

"Ok, good."

"Why good?" Olette gasped.

"No, it's nothing! Nevermind." she smiled. Roxas looked confused.

"Okaaay."

* * *

Sora walked out the door.

"I so can't believe this."

"Sora... Chilax." Kairi put her hands on her hips. "So what if your brother's gay?"

"Yeah, Sora. It doesn't matter does it? He's still your brother." Riku crossed his arms.

"But what if he- you know!" Sora shook his body. Riku laughed.

"No, Sora. We don't know."

"What if he, like, comes onto me or something!" Sora shook again.

"Sora! Kairi yelled. "He's your brother! He wouldn't do that!" Sora looked at Kairi.

"This is all new to me..." Kairi sighed.

* * *

"Axel!" Roxas pushed the red-head roughly. "What the hell have you been telling people!"

"Whoa Roxas… Did you just cuss?"

"Don't play stupid!"

"Look, Roxas... I don't know what-"

"Everyone in the school thinks we're dating!" Axel's expression remained the same.

"So?"

"'So!' What do you mean 'so!'"

"We're not are we?"

"No!"

"Then what's it matter what they say?"

"Because I don't like guys, Axel!"

"Roxas, calm down."

"No, I can't! What did you tell them!" Axel shook his head.

"I didn't say anything, Roxas."

"Liar!"

"Roxas!" Olette ran up to Roxas.

"I'm sorry Axel…"

"I perfectly understand. But I swear I didn't say anything. Maybe it was Seifer."

"Maybe it was." Seifer strolled by. "But it wasn't," he laughed. "Of course, I didn't stop the rumor."

"You jerk!" Olette pushed Seifer.

"You shouldn't have done that, y'know! The muscular male grabbed onto Seifer.

"Revenge," the female glared at the group before following the other two off.

"So... It wasn't Seifer?" Roxas looked at Axel, who shrugged.

"Guess not." Axel looked at Roxas. "Maybe it was Sora." Roxas' eyes widened.

"Sora wouldn't do that!"

"It'd be pretty believable if it came from your own brother."

"Knock it off! My brother wouldn't do that!"

"But Roxas... He actually believed I was going to kiss you. Maybe he told his friends." Roxas shook his head.

"I can't believe that, Axel."

"Why don't you ask him?" Another boy wandered up.

"Hey Hayner," Olette smiled. He nodded his head.

"'sup?"

"I can try to. You heard about it too?"

"Of course. It's the biggest thing ever."

"Ugg!"

"I don't believe it, Roxas."

"Good, cuz it's not true! Me and Axel were just annoying Seifer!" Axel rolled his eyes.

"Roxas, calm down." Roxas glared.

"You know! I'm starting to think you WANT people to think we're together!" Axel laughed.

"I already told you, Roxy. You're too naïve-"

"What is that supposed to mean anyway!"

"You don't know what naive means?" Hayner looked at him confused.

"No, I know what it means! But what does that mean? That I'm too naïve for you?"

"Roxas, I'm bi. Okay?" Roxas gasped.

"You're what! And you didn't tell me!"

"Because look how you're reacting."

"So! I would've gotten over it!"

"Then get over it now."

"What?"

"If you're not okay with me being bi, we're not gonna be friends."

"Axel... I'm fine with it. You're still you."Axel smiled.

"Of course I am."

"Well now I know why you're so comfortable being so close to me." Axel and Roxas both laugh.

"So, we're cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool." Roxas pushed him playfully.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Roxas walked up to his older twin.

"Sora..." Sora gasped and turned around.

"Roxas?"

"Okay, we'll go." Riku picked up his books and grabbed Kairi's arm.

"Aw! I wanna know what happens!"

"C'mon Kairi."

"Aw!" Kairi pouted. "Don't worry Roxas."

"Kairi!"

"Alright! Sorry!" Kairi grabbed her things and walked off with Riku.

"We'll be in the gym." At lunchtime, the kids would often play in the gym after they were done eating. Sora nodded as the two went off.

"Sora... Did you start the rumor?"

"On accident..." Roxas shook his head.

"What do you mean, 'accident'?"

"I didn't mean to. I guess I said it pretty loud..." Sora couldn't look at his brother.

"Me and Axel were just messing around."

"You were really close..."

"He's my best friend! And we were messing with Seifer, just seconds before you showed up." Roxas was beginning to get angry.

"Oh..." Sora looked down. "So you're not-"

"No, Sora! I'm not dating Axel!" Heads turned to see the commotion, and whispers once again started.

"I'm sorry Roxas."

"Whatever..." He turned and walked back to his friends.

"So, how'd it go?" A new male joined the group. He was fairly large and wore a red bandana around his head.

"Oh, hey Pence. When did you get here?"

"Eh, just a little while ago. Everything ok?"

"It will be."

"So...?" Axel stood with his arms crossed.

"He did it."

"Told ya."

"But he said it was an accident!" Olette shook her head.

"He still shouldn't have said anything."

"Well at least we know who started it." Hayner finished up his meal and sat back in his chair.

* * *

Sora walked along the halls to the gymnasium. As he reached the doors, he pushed them open and walked through.

"Hey Sora!" A young girl called out. She had short black hair and ran up to him.

"Hey Yuffie."

"So hey... Is it, like, true... About your brother?" Sora shook his head.

"No."

"Right on!" Yuffie smiled. "So he's, like, still single right?" Sora laughed.

"I guess so. But I really don't think you're his type."

"Ha! We'll just see about that!" Sora shook his head as she ran off.

"Sooo... How'd it go?" Sora jumped and turned around.

"Kairi, don't be nosy."

"He's not with Axel." Kairi smiled.

"See? You over-reacted for nothing."

"Yeah, but now I feel bad."

"Don't worry about it, Sora. Everything will turn out ok."

"How's come you're always so calm?" Sora pushed Riku.

"Hey!" Riku laughed.

* * *

"So lunch is over... So I guess we'll all talk later." Olette nodded.

"Stay out of trouble!" She giggled as she walked off with Pence.

"You gonna be ok?" Axel looked over.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Axel nodded and walked off.

"I have class with you next," Hayner smiled.

"That's right!" Roxas smiled also. "So let's go." Hayner nodded.

* * *

Sora and Riku laughed as they exited the gym.

"Oh my God! Did you see Seifer!"

"Yeah he totally sucked!" They continued laughing even as they passed the blonde, which only made them laugh harder.

"Enjoying yourselves?" He glared. They continued laughing and walked off.

"I think that made my day," Sora smiled at Riku.

* * *

"So what part do you think you got?" Hayner smiled as the two walked out of the drama room. Roxas shook his head.

"I don't think I made it. I sucked," he laughed.

"No way, Roxas. You totally rocked."

"Shut up!" They laughed.

* * *

"No way, Kairi! I can't believe you got the lead part!" The brunette was amazed as they left the auditorium. She smiled.

"It was nothing really, Selphie." Selphie rolled her eyes.

"You're too modest." Kairi giggled.

"Let's stop by the office... I want to see if there's an opening on the school dance commitee." Selphie smiled.

"Ooo! Me too!"


	4. Chapter 4: Experimenting

Roxas tossed and turned all night. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Axel.

"No, I'm not gay... Or bi even. No way!" He turned over again. "Why can't I fall asleep? This is crazy!" Roxas shook his head. "I don't like guys..." he paused. "But... Do I like Axel...?" His eyes widened as he shook his head. "No, no, no! Axel's just my best friend!" he sighed. "I have to find out tomorrow. I have to..." He turned again before slowly closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Sora pounced on his brothers bed.

"Roxas! You're not gonna sleep in again!" Roxas groaned.

"Go away! I was up all night!"

"Why?"

"I couldn't sleep." Sora bounced on the bed.

"Oh well! C'mon! Riku's agreed to pick us up the rest of the school year!"

"Awesome."

"I know, right! So c'mon, get up!"

Roxas got out of the car, dressed in the school's uniform. He searched around for Axel. No luck. Soon he came across Hayner.

"Hey, have you seen Axel? There's something really important I have to talk to him about."

"Sorry, Roxas. I haven't seen him."

"That's alright."

"Looking for Axel?" Roxas turned to face the pink-haired male. "He's meeting me behind the school. Wanna head over there with me?"

"Um... Sure."

"Roxas," Hayner grabbed his shoulder. "I don't trust this guy."

"He's just taking me to Axel." Marluxia smirked.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about." Hayner glared.

"You do anything and I will personally kick your ass."

"Hayner!" Roxas yelled.

"I don't trust him." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Okay. I'm ready." Roxas smiled as he followed Marluxia behind the school.

* * *

Yesterday was bugging Sora about his sexuality as well. He picked a time when Kairi wasn't around to bring it up.

"Riku...?"

"Yeah, Sora?"

"Do you think... Maybe I'm gay?" Riku laughed.

"I don't know, Sora. You have to figure that out. Why are you even thinking about that?" Sora looked down.

"I'm in highschool, Riku. And... Girls aren't intresting to me." Riku smiled.

Well you've gotta give it time, Sora."

"I did. A year."

"True. Well, what makes you think you like guys?" Sora blushed.

"Um... It's nothing." Riku laughed.

"Come on, Sora. You can tell me." Sora shook his head. "Sora."

"Riku, I can't."

"You're acting like a girl, Sora. Just tell me." Sora's eyes widened.

"You already know! Don't you?" Riku smiled.

"I have no idea what you mean, Sora." Sora laughed and pushed him off of the benches they were sitting on. Riku grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him down on top of him. Sora blushed as he looked down at Riku. "Tell me."

"I... I think I like you... As more than a friend..."

"That all?" Riku rolled them over so he was on top.

"What do you mean 'that all?' That's alot!" Riku laughed.

"Prove it."

"What?" Sora blushed.

"Prove it. Let me kiss you."

"O-okay." Sora blushed brighter as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Wait- What are you doing!" Roxas gasped as he was forcefully pushed up against the wall. Marluxia was pressing up against him.

"We're waiting," he smirked.

"No! Get off of me!" He began pushing Marluxia away.

"Oh come on. I don't think Axel would mind."

"Axel's not showing up, is he?" Tears came to Roxas' eyes.

"Oh, of course he is. I just want him to see us-"

"Marluxia."

"Axel? You're early." He moved off of Roxas. Roxas ran over to Axel, wrapping his arms around the taller male.

"It's alright, Roxas. He didn't hurt you did he?" Roxas shook his head. He held onto Axel tightly and didn't want to let him go. "C'mon Roxas. Let's get away from here." Roxas nodded as he continued to hold onto Axel as they walked off.

"H-how did you know I was there?"

"Hayner told me. And he did want me to meet him there."

"Thank you, Axel." Roxas had tears falling down his cheeks.

"No problem, Roxy." He looked down at Roxas. "Hayner said you needed to talk about something?" Roxas shook his head.

"Maybe now isn't the best time." Axel nodded.

"Whenever you're ready." Roxas nodded.

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5: The New Kid

"No, Riku. Cut it out!" Sora laughed as they were messing around in the gym. Riku pulled Sora in closer and made sure no one was looking before kissing him lightly. Sora blushed. "Riku!" Sora whispered loudly. Riku laughed.

"What?"

"People are gonna see!"

"So let them." Sora blushed.

"N-no. I'm not ready for people to know." Riku laughed.

"That's ok, Sora."

* * *

"He did what!" Hayner looked furious.

"But I'm ok!"

"That doesn't matter Roxas! I warned him!"

"Hayner it's ok! Axel rescued me. Thanks for telling him."

"I'm still kicking his ass."

"I'll help." Axel smiled.

"Guys! I'm fine!"

* * *

"So Kairi. I heard you got the lead part in the musical." Kairi blushed at Riku's comment.

"Y-yeah. You guys will come see me, won't you?"

"It's not the same day as the drama play is it?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. Cuz I told Roxas I'd go to his too." Kairi smiled.

"Roxas is gonna be in the drama play? That's so cute!"

* * *

"So you've gotta come see me, Axel!" Roxas was excited. Axel laughed.

"Ok I will, calm down." Roxas laughed.

"You promise!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss you starring in a play." Axel smiled.

"See I told you, you didn't suck." Hayner laughed.

"So who are you?"

"The guy who fights you." Hayner said smugly.

"What! No way!" The three laugh.

"So, Roxy. Who's your Juliet?" Roxas blushed.

"I don't know yet."

* * *

Naminé gasped as she almost tripped in the hall. She was shy and very quiet. She wasn't even sure why she entered the drama play. Well, she did need the credits after all. She took a deep breath. Good, no one was looking. She wasn't expecting to get the lead role. Maybe she should back out. Or ask for a different part. She would have to kiss a boy. What if this boy was cute? What if he didn't want to kiss her? She reached her locker and put in the combination for the lock. She placed the books that she no longer needed in the locker and switched them for geometry class. 'At least there's no kissing in that class.' She thought to herself.

* * *

"Axel wait!" Roxas grabbed the red-head's wrist.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I-I need to talk to you..."

"About?"

"Um..."

"C'mon Roxy. I gotta head home."

"Oh... Um, I'll let you go then," he smiled. "It'll be a long talk anyway." Axel nodded.

"Alright. We'll talk tomorrow then. See ya, Roxy." He waved and walked off.

"See ya..." Roxas sighed and walked over to Riku's car.

* * *

"Don't you gotta practice or something?" Roxas shook his head at his brother.

"Not in front of you!" They laughed.

"Um... Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something..." Roxas looked serious now.

"What is it?"

"Well... Me and Riku... Are kinda sorta going out now..."

"Seriously?" Roxas looked at Sora confused. "After how you reacted?"

"Well... You know, I thought about it... And I've never been interested in girls."

"Never?" Sora shook his head. "Oh c'mon! You haven't thought of Kairi naked before?"

"Ew! Roxas! She's just my friend!" Roxas laughed.

"Ew? Wow you must be gay."

"What? And you have?" Roxas smirked. "Ew! Roxas!" Roxas kept laughing.

* * *

'There's Axel.' Was Roxas' first thought as they parked in the school parking lot. He quickly got out of the car, as he was sitting by the window this time, and headed for Axel. But he was stopped in his tracks.

"R-Roxas?" Roxas paused and looked to the voice. It was a young girl, about his age. "My name is Xion," she smiled. "Um... I'm not sure if anyone told you... But I'm new here, and you're supposed to be my escort." Roxas looked to Axel, then back to the new girl.

"Um... Okay," he sighed.

* * *

The two sat giggling at the lunch table.

"And omg, don't even get me started on my grandfather!" Xion smiled. "You know, Roxas... Today's been an awesome first day." Roxas blushed.

"Really?"

"Of course really!" Hayner sat his lunch tray down and smirked at Roxas.

"Who's the new girl?" he asked, sitting. Roxas glared at Hayner, noticing the smirk.

"New girl. Her name is Xion."

"Oh, right! She's the new freshman!" Xion moved her tray and leaned over the table, knocking Hayner in the forehead. "Hey!"

"You were a freshman too! Be nice!" She stuck out her tongue. Hayner stuck out his tongue too. "Roxy! Tell your friend to be nice to me!" she whined.

"You let her call you Roxy?" Roxas gasped and looked over at the older male who set his tray next to Roxas'.

"Axel..." Axel smiled.

"I'd say you've found a nice girlfriend, Roxy." Roxas' eyes widened and Xion blushed.

"It's not like that!" They both said in unison.

"Give it time." Hayner was smirking again.

"Oh, who asked you!" They all laugh.

"What's going on?"

"Who is she?" Pence and Olette sat their trays down.

"I don't like the look she's giving me, Roxy..." Xion said, clearly for everyone to hear. Roxas looked at Olette.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." She glared before sitting and looking away. Xion shrugged.

"So you wanna hear about my uncle?" All but Olette smiled and turned their attention to Xion.


	6. Chapter 6: My Juliet

"Riku, Riku! Pass me the ball!" Sora was hopping up and down.

"Can't, Sora. You're too close to Seifer." Sora looked beside him. Seifer was guarding another member on his team, but could easily jump in front of him to catch the basketball. So instead Riku maneuvered his way out of the crowd of people and went to take a shot, making it perfectly.

"Wow, Riku! You're so awesome!" Yuffie called from the sidelines. 'Yeah, Riku is awesome...' Sora smiled. 'And incredibly hot...' Sora soon found himself gazing at Riku and blushing brightly.

"Hey, shorty." Seifer crossed his arms. "Staring longingly at your lover boy?" Sora's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"N-no!" Sora flushed red.

"Why don't you back off, Seifer?" Seifer rolled his eyes as Riku walked over.

"Give me a break. You're sticking up for him now?"

* * *

"Aw! I don't get a part in the play?" Xion looked up at the teacher with big eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Not this one. Only if someone backs out."

"Aw..." She hung her head.

"You could always practice with me." Roxas smiled at her. Xion's face lit up.

"Oh really! Could I?"

"Of course. Come over after school. I don't think Riku would mind giving you a ride. Axel's coming over tonight too. Hope that's ok." Xion nodded.

"Not a problem for me. Hey! Then the three of us can hang out and we'll be liked the best of friends." Hayner chuckled. Roxas elbowed him.

"What?"

"Shut it." Hayner smirked.

"I didn't say anything."

"No, but you were thinking it."

"Last time I checked, thinking and saying were two different things." Roxas glared as Hayner continued smirking.

* * *

Roxas smiled as he and Xion reached the car.

"Uh... Roxas? Who's that?" Sora tilted his head to the side.

"This is Xion. She's my newest friend. She's coming over tonight so I was wondering if she could get a ride."

"Roxas... There like isn't any room." Kairi said looking over the passenger's seat.

"That's ok. She can sit on my lap," Roxas smiled.

"It's ok, Roxas. I don't want to be any trouble."

"It's fine with me if you sit on his lap." Xion's face lit up at Riku's statement.

"Really! Thanks!" They all got situated in the car and everyone began introducing themselves to Xion.

* * *

"It's so not fair! You guys got to change... I knew I should've brought a change of clothes!"

"But no one knew you were coming over until today."

"Besides, you look pretty cute in the uniform."

"Axel!" They both turned to the smirking red-head on the couch.

"What?" He laughed. "So are you gonna start or what?" Xion stuck out her tongue.

"Someone's eager."

"No... Just bored," he laughed again.

* * *

"You guys still aren't getting it right." Roxas and Xion groaned. "There's gotta be more passion in your words. You die for each other for heaven's sake! Act like it."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one doing it!" Xion crossed her arms.

"Yeah, we're doing our best Axel," Roxas sighed.

"Well... Your best better get better before the play." Xion rolled her eyes.

"I'M not in the play. Remember? Anyway... Roxy, where's your bathroom? I gotta go really bad!" She started dancing, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Roxas laughed and pointed down the hallway. "Thanks!" She took off. A loud thud came from up above.

"What the heck are they doing up there?" Roxas looked up.

"You sure you wanna know?" Roxas shuddered.

"Probably not."

* * *

"That was totally uncalled for Riku!" Sora laid on the ground with his hands pinned up above his head and a smirking Riku sitting on top of him. "And just what did rolling us off the bed accomplish?"

"Knowing I'm more stronger than you."

"Are not!"

"Are so." Sora began wiggling and squirming trying to get free. "See?" Riku chuckled. Sora growled.

"This proves nothing, Riku!"

"Sure." Riku continued smirking and holding Sora's wrists together.

* * *

Roxas sighed.

"What's taking her so long?"

"She's a girl, what do you expect?" Roxas crossed his arms and stared down the hallway. "Well someone's impatient," Axel smirked.

"Hmm?" Roxas looked at him.

"Eager to get that kiss huh?" Roxas gasped.

"What! N-no! That's not it! I just wanna get this practice out of the way so we can actually do some fun stuff." Axel stood up.

"Ok. I'll help you finish this last part then," he smirked.

"What?" Roxas blushed slightly. Axel handed him a soda can.

"Here. Pretend it's poison." Roxas bit his lower lip as he slowly reached up to grab the can. He took a drink then set it down before pretending to choke. Axel smirked and without saying a word, wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist, pulled him close, and kissed him passionately. Roxas stood there dumbfounded for a few moments before reaching around Axel and grabbing onto the back of his shirt and started kissing him back. It wasn't long before Axel noticed something was wrong and he paused the kiss for a brief second. "Roxas, breathe." Roxas slowly let out the air he was holding in as the kiss continued.

"Whoa..." Roxas gasped and the two broke the kiss to look at the bright red Xion. "No no no! Don't let me stop you. Please, continue." She walked over to the couch and sat down waiting for the two to continue. Roxas was now bright red and hiding his face in Axel's chest. Axel chuckled.

"You mean, you're not mad that I stole your big part?"

"Not at all," she smiled wide. "Just continue like I'm not here." Axel chuckled.

"I don't think you'll be lucky enough to see what I would really do to Roxy if you weren't in the room," he smirked and Xion blushed even brighter. Roxas looked up at the taller male and tilted his head to the side.

"What would you do if she wasn't here?" Xion giggled and Axel kept smirking.

"You're too cute... My little Juliet." Axel laughed before leaning down and kissing Roxas again. Roxas was about to protest about the Juliet comment, but the thought disappeared as Axel's lips met his.


	7. Chapter 7: Sleep Over

A/N: I apologize in advance for the length of this chapter. I was typing it, and when I got done I was like... 'Whoa this chapter's long...' So yeah. I hope you like it though. It's mostly a Roxas chapter, but there's a bit of Sora. :D I also warn... That this will be a mega 'fan girl squee' chapter. You'll see why. =}

* * *

"No Axel! I don't want you to go yet!" Axel paused with his hand on the doorknob.

"Roxy, your parents are gonna be home soon."

"I don't care." Roxas grabbed Axel's other hand. "Ask if you can stay over."

"Roxas, it's Wednesday."

"So? Riku's staying over." Axel smirked.

"So you wanna make your own sounds instead of listening to your brother's?" Roxas raised his right eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Axel?" Axel laughed.

"Nothing. Maybe Friday okay?" He kissed Roxas' forehead. Roxas whined.

"No, don't go." He tugged on Axel's arm. "Come back over to the couch with me."

"Roxas, we've been making out since Xion left."  
"So? It doesn't have to end now."

"It does if you don't want your parents to see."  
"Then lets go up to my room." He continued tugging. Axel smirked.

"I'm not sure if I could control my actions on a bed with you." Roxas blushed brightly.

"W-what exactly would you do?" Axel chuckled.

"You want me to go into detail?" Roxas blushed even brighter and shook his head.

"N-no..." Axel laughed and turned the knob.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school ok?" Roxas pouted. "Oh, don't give me that look. Tomorrow isn't that far away." Roxas grabbed Axel's hand tighter.

"Please? Just a little longer?" There was sadness in his voice. Axel sighed and let go of the door knob. Roxas' eyes lit up.

"Only for a half hour at the most." Roxas smiled wide dragging Axel over to the stairs. "I'm telling you, Roxy. I'm not kidding when I say I won't be able to control myself." Roxas smiled.

"I trust you." He leaned up and kissed him. Axel sighed and followed Roxas up to his room.

* * *

Sora's arms were around Riku's neck while Riku laid on top of him kissing him passionately. Sora was breathing heavy and pushing up into Riku. Riku broke the kiss and kissed Sora's neck. Sora smiled and tried to steady his breathing.

"You better hope your mom doesn't come check up on you." Sora giggled.

"We might wanna lock the door." Riku smirked.

"Then they'll really know something's up."

"We'll just tell them we wanted to keep Roxas and his friends out." Riku chuckled and stood up, followed by a groan from Sora. Riku clicked the lock on the door and walked back over to the bed. Sora sat up and kissed Riku on the cheek. Riku smiled and pushed Sora back down. Sora whined. "Heeey!"

"What?" Riku ran his hand up Sora's leg slowly. Sora blushed. Riku inched closer to Sora's groin watching the brunette close his eyes and breathe deep. Just before his fingers reached the area, Sora sat up quickly grabbing Riku's arm.

"N-no Riku... I-I'm not ready for that yet." Sora was bright red as he looked into the aqua blue eyes. Riku smiled and pulled back his arm.

"Alright."

* * *

Axel and Roxas were kissing in the same postion as Riku and Sora. Axel pulled away.

"Roxas, you have to breathe."

"I can't help it... I just sort of forget to."

"Well maybe we should stop kissing for awhile." Roxas' eyes widened.

"No no no! You can't do that!" Axel chuckled.

"I don't wanna be a murderer for taking your breath away, Roxy." Roxas blushed.

"I'll figure out how to breathe while kissing you. Just give it time." Axel chuckled and started kissing Roxas again. Roxas held his breath again. Axel was about to pull away, but Roxas held the back of his head and began to let his breath out slowly. Axel smiled and continued the kiss. Roxas's breathing was slow. He had to keep most of his concentration on remembering to breathe. As soon as he felt like he was getting the hang of it, he felt Axel's tongue slide inside his mouth. His eyes shot open and he blushed bright, but his eyes closed again and he let Axel continue. Axel's hand found it's way up Roxas' shirt and began massaging the small muscles, while his other hand massaged his thigh. Axel pushed his lower half into Roxas' and the small blonde let out a moan. Axel smirked and sat up.

"Ok, I think it's about time I head home now." Roxas stared blankly as the red head stood up. He quickly came to his senses as he sat up and grabbed Axel's wrist.

"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere after that." Axel chuckled.

"Roxy, you don't know what I want to do to that innocent little body of yours." Roxas shivered.

"I have an idea..."

"You have no idea."

"You wanna have..." he paused at the word. "Sex... With me. Right?" Axel smirked.

"Oh, Roxy. If you only knew."

"So tell me."

"My thoughts would damage your innocent little mind," Axel smiled.

"Tell me." Axel sighed. Roxas looked up at him. Axel sat on the bed.

"I wanna make you scream and beg." Roxas shivered and bit his bottom lip.

"S-so... Do it." Roxas laid back on the bed. Axel chuckled.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Everyone will hear."

"I-I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"I don't." Axel shrugged.

"Ok." He swung his leg over Roxas' body and started undoing the smaller boy's pants. Roxas closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as Axel pulled his pants off. Axel put his hand over Roxas' groin and pushed down softly.

"Ahh..." Roxas grabbed the bed sheets tightly.

"Roxas I'm barely touching you and you're going crazy."

"I'm sorry."

"No actually it's kinda hot. But I think this is too much for you."

"I'm fine..." Roxas was breathing hard. "Don't stop..."

"Roxas..."

"Please?" He looked up at Axel with big, cute eyes. Axel tensed.

"Roxy, don't do that..." Roxas smiled and arched his back slightly.

"Pretty, pretty please?" Axel pulled off his shirt and then Roxas'.

"You don't know what you're doing, Roxas." Roxas leaned up and bit Axel's ear. Axel let out a soft moan and pulled off Roxas' underwear. Roxas blushed as he realized he was now completely naked in front of Axel. "Still wanna continue?"

"You know, for someone who can't control himself you're doing a good job," Roxas pouted.

"That's a good thing."

"Says you."

"What will it take to show you you're not ready?"

"I am, I swear."

"Roxas..."

"Axel, fuck me..." Roxas arched his back again and moaned.

"God, Roxas..." Axel took off the rest of his clothing and lifted up Roxas' leg over his shoulder.

* * *

"Riku... I'm sorry I'm not ready..." Sora looked down.

"Sora, it's ok. I understand."

"But I feel bad. You wanted to do that and I stopped you." Riku kissed Sora softly.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't respect your wishes?" Sora blushed.

"Riku you're so sweet."

"Nah..." he smiled and kissed Sora more passionately this time. A faint sound could be heard from across the hall.

"What was that?" Sora looked worried. Riku smirked.

"Don't worry about it."

"But it sounds like Roxas is hurt!" Sora tried to stand up but Riku pinned him to the bed.

"He's not. But he will be tomorrow. Don't worry about it."

"Riku!" Sora whined and tried to get free.

"Sora, trust me. You don't wanna go in there right now."

"Why not?" Riku sighed.

"You know what we were talking about before you heard the sound?"

"Yeah..."

"That's why." Sora stared at him confused.

"Huh?"

"Sora, you're so clueless," Riku smirked. "You want a demonstration of what they're doing?" Sora nodded. Riku laid Sora back on the bed and pulled his legs up over his shoulders. Sora blushed brightly. "Get it now?"

"Y-yeah." Riku chuckled and put Sora's legs down. "They're doing... THAT...?"

"Yup."

"Who's he with? That girl, Xion?" Riku laughed.

"Not from the sound of it."

"But the only other person who came over is Axel. And he said they weren't like that..."

"Things can change. Maybe your little rumor got him thinking too."

"Riku, you know I didn't mean it as a rumor."

"But still."

"Yeah, I guess..."

* * *

Roxas laid on his side, panting and holding onto Axel.

"You ok?" Roxas smiled.

"Never better." Axel smiled and kissed him passionately.

"So you liked it?"

"Mmhm. It felt amazingly good." Axel chuckled.

"I'm glad you liked it." Roxas yawned. "Sleepy?"

"A little."

"You haven't had dinner yet."

"I know."

"Come on. Let's go see how long dinner will take." Roxas groaned.

"Too weak to move." Axel chuckled.

"Roxy."

"I am."

"Then I'll bring the food to you," he smiled and kissed Roxas' forehead. Roxas snuggled into Axel, burying his face in between his chin and chest.

"You're not allowed to leave," Roxas giggled.

"Roxy, you need to eat." Roxas shook his head.

"I'm not hungry." Roxas' stomach growled. Roxas groaned and Axel chuckled.

"Oh really?"

"Traitor..." Roxas said to his stomach.

"Come on Roxy, I'll help you downstairs." Roxas sighed.

"Okay..."

* * *

A/N: Okies I hope that wasn't too much for ya. Please let me know how you like it so far! I also need some new ideas if anyone can help out. I think I might have enough to finish the next chapter and then I'm kinda drawing a blank. So anyone who helps will be greatly loved!


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Kinda had some writer's block. Hopefully it's gone now.

* * *

Roxas hung onto Axel as he hobbled down the stairs.

"Don't let me fall... No! Don't let me fall!" Roxas yelled as Axel shifted and Roxas wobbled. Axel chuckled.

"Don't worry, Roxy. I won't let you fall."

"You better not..." Roxas was shaking as they reached the last step. "Supper better be delicious..." he groaned.

"Hey," Riku smirked at Axel from the table as they walked in.

"Hey," Axel returned the smirk.

"Have fun?"

"Loads." The two chuckled.

"Roxas, honey, what's the matter?" his mom asked worried.

"Huh?"

"You're limping."

"I'm fine," he blushed and sat at the table, followed by Axel.

"What happened?" she asked, setting plates in front of the four boys.

"Seifer knocked him down when we were playing basketball at lunch." Riku covered for him. Roxas looked at Riku surprised and then smiled.

"Y-yeah. That's all."

"Somebody really needs to talk to that boy's mother." The four boys rolled their eyes.

"Yeah like that'll help," Sora said.

"So, Axel. Are you staying the night too?" Their mother asked. Roxas gave him puppy dog eyes. Axel chuckled.

"Yeah, it's getting kind of late. I'll call home after supper." Roxas smiled wide and resisted his urge to glomp the red head.

* * *

The four sat at the table after dishes were done and the twins' mom left the room. Sora just stared at Roxas who was looking at the floor.

"So... How was it?" Sora finally asked. Roxas' face flushed red.

"H-how was what?" he swallowed hard.

"I heard you from my room."

"Oh, god... Really?"

"Yeah, it sounded like it hurt..." Riku and Axel were smirking at the conversation.

"Well it kinda did at first... Hey, can we not talk about this? I'm really embarrassed."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." The two boys' faces were bright red.

* * *

"Axel, it's time to get up! We're gonna be late!"

"Okay, okay, Roxas... Get a grip would ya?" The red head sat up and stretched before leaning over and giving Roxas a kiss, making the young blonde blush. The two finished getting ready just before there was pounding on the door.

"Roxas! Do we have to go through this every day?" Axel chuckled.

* * *

As they reached the school, Kairi was in a hurry this time.

"What's the rush?" Riku asked as Kairi opened the door seconds after the car stopped.

"I have a meeting with the dance committee."

"You be sure to let us know when the first one is!" Sora gave her a big grin.

"Don't worry, I will." She hurried out. Roxas turned to look at Namine, who was facing the window, just staring at the scenary.

"Hey, Namine?" She jumed and turned to face him.

"Y-yeah?"

"You're in the drama class, aren't you?" _'He noticed?'_

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering what part you had, that's all." She blushed. By this time, everyone, including her, had known that Roxas was playing the part of Romeo.

"Um. It's nothing really, Roxas. In fact, I was thinking of giving up my position to Xion. I don't think I'll be able to do my part, and I think she wants it more." She looked down.

"Really? You'd do that? You're so sweet Namine." He smiled at her, which made her blush even more.

* * *

Axel, who drove his own car, arrived just a bit later than Riku's group. Axel would've loved to take Roxas, but he wasn't allowed to drive with passengers yet. Him and Roxas stepped out of the car at the same time and smiled and waved to each other. They didn't have time to talk though, as the bell rang signaling school had started.

* * *

A/N: All you AkuRoku fans are going to hate me in the next chapter. But since this story is based on mine and my sister's lives... Yeah you'll just have to wait and see.


	9. Chapter 9: Rebellious Roxas

2 weeks later:

Sora sat next to Riku in the gym. The basketball coach, Saix, was pacing back and forward in front of the group of kids sitting on the bleachers.

"There were a lot of you who tried out this year. But as you know there can only be 12 of you on the team. Our best man this year was Riku." Sora gave Riku a big smile. And Riku had an 'it was nothing really' expression. "Come on down, Riku." Riku stood and walked down to the coach. "Now, someone else deserves some praise as well. He was just points from beating Riku. Seifer, would you please come down?" Rai, who was sitting right next to him cheered loudly. Seifer stood and walked down as well. "Now, for the rest of the team. Boys you can go sit down now." The two nodded and went back to their seats. "Tidus."

"Sweet!"

"Leon. Cloud. Sora."

"Wow, really?" Sora whispered.

"Rai."

"Yeah!"

"Wakka. Hayner. Zack. Vaan. And Terra." Groans could be heard as the list ended. "Those whose names weren't called are free to go. I would like to see all the team members down here."

* * *

"And then he messed up my hair and completely ruined the moment!" Xion laughed at Roxas' story

"Where is he anyway?"

"I dunno. He hasn't been coming to lunches lately."

"He's probably just hanging out with other friends. He's part of many groups you know."

"I know that." Roxas stood up.

"Where're you going?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh, ok."

* * *

Kairi sat down at the lunch table.

"So did you get the news today?"

"Yeah! We're both on the team!" Sora said excitedly. Kairi smiled.

"With Seifer." Riku added.

"Oh, well that part sucks. But I'm sure you guys will be fine."

"Yeah, even one of Roxas' friends made the team." Sora smiled.

"Really? I didn't think Roxas and his friends liked sports."

* * *

Hayner, Pence, and Olette had now joined the lunch table. Hayner was leaning back in his chair all proud like.

"Really, Hayner? You made the team? That's awesome!" Xion smiled.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Where's Roxas?" Olette noticed the missing friend.

"In the bathroom. You like him don't you?" Olette flushed red.

"Well, yeah. He is my friend." Xion smirked.

"No, not like that. I mean-"

"Sh- shut up, he's coming back!" Olette cut her off. Roxas walked along slowly in a daze. He sat down at the table and just stared down at it.

"Roxas, man. What's wrong?" Hayner was the first to speak.

"Yeah, you look like you just witnessed a murder." Pence watched his friend.

"Omg, you didn't did you?" Olette added. They all waited for Roxas' response."

"He... Bathroom... Demyx..."

"Demyx was in the bathroom?" Xion asked confused. Roxas nodded slowly. "And that's bad?" Roxas nodded slowly again. The four looked at each other. "Roxas, what was Demyx doing in the bathroom?"

"I don't think I want to know."

"Shut up Hayner!" Both girls yelled.

"Was... With... Him..."

"Who?" asked Olette.

"...Axel..." They all gasp. Hayner looked angry.

"And what the hell were they doing in the bathroom?" Roxas sat silently for about about five minutes before Xion spoke.

"Roxas... They were... Kissing. Weren't they?" Roxas slammed his head down on the table. "Aw, Roxy! I'm so sorry!" Xion wrapped her arms around him and held him in a tight hug.

"He said... We were... Just friends..."

"I'm sorry Roxas, you'll find someone better."

"No I won't..."

* * *

"Roxas what's wrong?" Sora asked as Roxas dragged his feet through the living room.

"I'm... Fine..." Roxas lied as he sat on the couch.

"You sure?" Roxas nodded. "Okay..." Sora said, not so convinced. "Riku and I made the basketball team."

"Congrats..."

"Yeah. Riku even beat Seifer in points." Roxas gasped and his eyes widened.

"Seifer?" he asked surprised. Sora looked confused.

"Uh, yeah. Seifer."

"No, no, no... Seifer! That's it! Seifer!" Roxas started laughing.

"Uh... Roxas... I don't like where this is going..."

* * *

The next morning Roxas rushed out of the car.

"Roxas! Please don't do something reckless!" Sora called after him. But the words were ignored as Roxas ran passed Axel, making the red head look over. As Roxas stepped into enemy territory, Rai was up in his face in a heartbeat.

"What do you think you're doing here, kid?"

"Please? I need to talk to Seifer!" Rai laughed.

"He doesn't have time for the likes of you."

"Wait, Rai. Let the kid through. This should be good," Seifer smirked. Rai let Roxas through. "Now tell me, what do you need so badly that you had to seek help from your worst enemy, huh?"

"You're like the most badass kid in school. Besides Paine. But Paine won't work... Paine won't make him jealous."

"What are you rambling about now kid?"

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend to make Axel jealous..." The trio laughed.

"Forget it."

"Come on, please? I'll give you my whole weekly allowance and I'll do anything else you want. You're the only one who can help me Seifer... Please?" Roxas fell to his knees.

Seifer smirked as he let out a few more laughs.

"How much are we talking?"

"50 bucks a week."

"And how long will I have to do this?"

"Just until Axel gets jealous and realizes he wants me back." Seifer sighed.

"Fine." Roxas stood up happily.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, whatever. I don't start til you pay me."

"I can pay you right now!" Seifer rolled his eyes.

"Great," he said sarcastically. Rai laughed.

"Shut up Rai! I will kick you out of our group!" He shut up. Roxas handed him the fifty and he slipped it into his pocket as Axel showed up. "What do YOU want?" Seifer said coldly. _Wow, he doesn't have to be so cruel..._

"Just seeing what you're doing to Roxas."

"What's it to you? You apparently don't care about his feelings anymore."

"That's not true!"

"Everybody knows what you did to him." Axel glared at Seifer, who applied a smirk to his face. He then placed his arm around Roxas' waist and pulled him closer to him, making Roxas gasp and blush. Axel glared even more.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Apparently something better than you."

"What, so you're his boyfriend now?"

"What's it to you?"

"I don't believe it."

"And you think that I care?" Seifer leaned over and kissed Roxas hard. Roxas blushed brighter and closed his eyes and kissed back. Axel yelled, frustrated and stomped away. Seifer pulled away. "Try not to enjoy it so much ok?" Roxas' eyes widened.

"I- I wasn't! Seifer laughed.

"Pretty deep kiss for not enjoying it." Roxas blushed brightly and looked down.

"I wasn't..."

"Save it, shorty. Don't get attached to me if you know what's good for you."

"I wasn't planning on it." Seifer laughed again.

"I guess I'll see you around... _'baby'_." He rolled his eyes and walked off with Rai and Fuu. _Wow... That was such a rush... _Roxas thought to himself before walking inside the school.

* * *

A/N: Please don't throw horribly sharp objects at me! My Axel who was the greatest thing to ever happen to me, broke up with me. We were together a lot longer than two weeks but I didn't want to skip a whole year... Sorry I've been doing a lot of Roxas parts. But I'm Roxas and I know more of what's going on in my life then in my sister's who's in a different state. But SoRiku fans won't be happy to know what's going on in her life right now either... Hope you guys are enjoying the story. I've realized it's kinda like my diary in a way, only not. Cuz I change some stuff around and my next bf was nothing like Seifer. XD lol. Thanks to Naughtykisses for the review. :)


	10. Chapter 10: Mommy I Think I'm Gay

A/N: Thanks so much to Naughtykisses and Stormyfang502 for the reviews. I'm really glad you guys like this story. It makes me happy and motivates me to write more. :)

* * *

"You're dating Seifer!" Was everyone's reaction at the lunch table. Roxas stared in amazement at all the shouts.

"Him of all people?" Olette yelled.

"How could you do that to us Roxas?" Hayner yelled.

"H-how did you even know?"

"Axel stopped by to tell us," Was Xion's response. Roxas glared.

"And you're gonna believe whatever that jerk tells you?" Hayner looked relieved.

"He has a point. I mean, why would Roxas date Seifer, right?" But the girls weren't buying it.

* * *

"So can we hang out this weekend?" Roxas had puppy dog eyes.

"I'll think about it."

"But Seifer!"

"I said I'd think about it! Now back off!" Rai grabbed Roxas' arm and dragged him off.

"Wait!" But he was too far to hear. "Rai wait!" Roxas pleaded as the muscular man started to walk off.

"What?" Roxas wrote his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Rai.

"Tell him to text me when he knows."

"Fine," he said, taking the paper.

* * *

"So what's up with you and Seifer?" Sora asked, sitting on the couch munching on ice cream.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because people have seen you hanging around and not getting beaten up. You're not turning into one of them are you?"

"God no! I'm just using him to get back at Axel. That's all."

"So it's nothing serious?"

"Absolutely not."

"Thank god. You had me worried Roxas."

* * *

Roxas yawned and stretched. Saturday. His favorite day of the week because he got to sleep in. He looked at his phone. 12:04pm and no messages. He huffed and threw his phone to the bottom of his bed. It slid off the bed and clunked to the floor.

"Damn it..."

_Bzzz_

The phone vibrated against the wooden floor. Roxas gasped and hurried to get it. He hung off the bottom of his bed and flipped open his phone.

_U up yet? Riku's here, we're having a game day with pizza!_

Roxas sighed._ 'Just Sora...' _He got out of his bed in his Chocobo boxers. He knew they were just a mythical creature but he was obsessed with them. Shirts, hats, stuffed animals, video games, and a tv show all about the creature. He got dressed in tight jeans and a band shirt. He grabbed his phone and went downstairs.

"Roxas! Riku's kicking butt in Halo! Come watch!"

"I don't like Halo."

_Bzzz_

Roxas hurried to get the phone out of his pocket.

_This is Seifer, u still wanna do sumthin?_

"Yes!" Roxas jumped excitedly, gaining confused looks from Riku and Sora. He cleared his throat. "Uh I mean... I'm gonna go hang with Seifer today."

"Why?" Sora glared.

"Did I just hear him right?" Riku asked confused.

"Just to, you know. Maybe find Axel and make him jealous." Sora shook his head.

_Yeah, sure. What do u have in mind?_

_The mall_

_Yes! The mall is awesome!_

_K. Meet me there_

_'Dang it. I was hoping he would pick me up.' _"Hey Riku? Could you give me a ride to the mall?"

"Sure." Riku pauses his game and stands up.

* * *

Roxas walked up to the mall and saw Seifer leaning against a rail.

"Hey, you're here. Follow me." Seifer started walking to the parking lot.

"But the mall is that-"

"Just do it!"

"Okay." He hurried to catch up to Seifer. Seifer led him to a silver Lincon town car. "Wow nice car."

"Thanks, get in."

"Where are you taking me?" he asked reaching for the passenger door.

"Nowhere. Backseat." Roxas stopped and flushed red.

"In public?"

"No one will see." Roxas backed away. "Axel's in there. Do you want him to be jealous or not?"

"Can't I just mess my hair up a little?"

"He'll see through that. Get in and take your clothes off."

"Okay..."

* * *

Roxas put his clothes on and stumbled out of the car, gasping.

"Ah, air!" Seifer smirked and laughed following him out. He wrapped his arm around Roxas' waist and walked with him to the front door. "Seifer?"

"Hm?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Maybe inside." Roxas looked down, sad. They saw Axel standing with Demyx at a cookie stand. As they got closer, Roxas tried to run away, but Seifer pulled his arm back to him.

"Hey Roxy."

"H-hey Axel..." He couldn't look at the red head.

"What's up with your hair?"

"That's how it's supposed to look when you come from the backseat of a car." Seifer smirked. Axel glared at him.

"You didn't."

"Ask him yourself." But when Axel turned to face Roxas he was nowhere in sight. He took off running and found his favorite store, Hot Topic, and ran inside.

"Hey can I help you?" It was a blonde haired boy. He had snakebite piercings and gauges in his ears, a spiked collar, skin tight jeans, and an anime shirt, two spiked wrist cuffs on each wrist, and a good amount of eyeliner over his eyes. Roxas stood amazed with his mouth hung open. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"T-Tidus?"

"Well... I don't have a price. But I might be willing to make an exception." He smirked.

"Omg, Tidus. You look... Different."

"Oh don't deny it Roxas. We both know you were gonna say hot." Roxas blushed. Tidus laughed. "Hey, pick out anything you want from the store and it's yours, on the house."

"What? No, I couldn't do that!"

"Well do it anyway." Roxas looked around the shop for about a half hour before picking out a bottle of blue hair dye.

"Help me dye it after you get off?" Roxas smiled. Tidus took the bottle, smirking, and rang it up.

"Are you asking me out?"

* * *

Roxas walked in the door shortly after midnight, giggling, with the tips of his spikes and his bangs dyed blue. His mom and Sora were waiting for him.

"Roxas, where on Earth have you been? And what have you done to your hair?"

"Oh Mom! He's amazing!" Roxas skipped across the room happily and fell on the couch. She looked at Sora.

"He?" Sora looked at her nervously. "Roxas, honey. How long have you been gay?"

"I'm not gay, I'm bi."

"Well it would be nice to know these things."

"You mean, you're not mad?" Sora asked amazed.

"Of course not. I love you two more than anything. It's your life. You live it the way you want to." Sora looked down.

"Mommy, I think I'm gay."

"And that's perfectly fine sweetie." She gave him a hug.

"Is it ok that I'm dating Riku?" His mom smiled.

"As long as he treats you right." Sora smiled, relieved.

"Now for you, young man. Who is this amazing boy?"

"His name is Seifer," Sora said coldly. Roxas sat up out of his daze.

"What? Not Seifer you idiot!" His eyes went back to glazed as he went back to his daze. "His name is Tidus. We hung out after he got off work."

"And your hair?"

"Tidus bought me hair dye." Their mom sighed.

"Okay... Next time let someone know if you're staying out this late."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Good night boys."

"Good night Mom!" they said in unison. Sora looked immediately at Roxas.

"Tidus? Does this mean your Seifer stage is done?"

"Uh huh." Roxas giggled. "He kissed me Sora! Under the moonlight, it was so romantic!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Chap 11 is already started, so hopefully another update soon. :) Also soon in the story, there's gonna be mega drama with Xion. Don't know how soon though. Gotta get through all these other couples Roxas goes through first. :p


	11. Chapter 11: Text Talk

A/N: Thanks to Stormyfang502, MzzYaoiKitty, and Naughtykisses for the reviews. :)

* * *

"Oh! Pwned! I just beat your ass, Riku!" Tidus laughed.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Can we play Rockband? I freaking hate Halo."

"Why do you hate Halo so much?" Tidus asked.

"Cuz I suck with guns, and I lost a friend to it."

"You lost a friend because of Halo?"

"Yeah. That's all he would do when I came over. He wouldn't play with me anymore. So can we play Rockband? I'm good at guitar." Roxas smiled.

"Sure." Riku stood up and started putting everything together. Roxas was happy. It's been exactly a week since he'd gotten with Tidus. Sora seemed to make Saturday the official game day of the week. Tidus was dressed in normal everyday clothes. Nothing about his appearance even hinted at him being an emo kid. Roxas liked him either way but loved it when he got all dressed up. He called off the whole thing with Seifer, who was more than ready to go back to being enemies.

* * *

Roxas stretched on Monday morning. He was getting better about getting up on time. He got dressed and went downstairs to see Sora and Riku kissing on the couch.

"Ew you guys!" But they just ignored him. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a poptart from the freezer. He went back to the living room to see Riku laying on Sora. "I'm gonna take pics and post them to Facebook!" Roxas yelled taking out his phone.

"No no Roxas don't!" Sora yelled, struggling to sit up.

"Then c'mon. Let's go!" They got up from the couch and walked to the door.

* * *

Roxas got out of the car and felt a stinging ping of longing in his heart.

_'I miss Axel...'_ He scanned the school grounds. How hard could it be to find fiery red hair? _'Aha! Found you!'_ Roxas almost ran over but stopped himself after seeing who he was with. _'Demyx? What's up with that? It's almost as if they're...'_

* * *

"_DATING?_" Roxas yelled out at the lunch table.

"Yeah they made it official like a week ago. Where have you been, Roxas?" Hayner asked.

"In La La Land with Tidus," Xion giggled.

"Shut up!" Roxas pushed her playfully.

"You're not still hung up on Axel are you?" Olette asked curiously.

"What? No, of course not! Why would I be?" The whole table rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Would you like to tell the class Miss Namine?" The blonde blushed and shook her head no. "Alright then. Namine is giving up her postion as Juliet because she doesn't feel she's ready. So Xion, I hope you've been practicing."

"Yeah. I practice all the time with Roxas!" Roxas blushed as everyone in the room 'ooo-ed' at them. "What? No wait- We don't do the kissing part!" The class started laughing.

"Xion, just shut up, ok?" Roxas was bright red.

"I'm sorry Roxas..."

* * *

Roxas saw Axel and Demyx saying their goodbyes after school. He took a few steps in their direction but was stopped by Tidus.

"Hey cutie. Just wanted to see you off." Roxas smiled.

"Bye Tidus." They kissed each other before Tidus walked off. When Roxas looked back, Axel was gone.

"Dang it!" His shout turned many heads and he blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

Roxas sat on the couch, staring at his phone.

_'I have his number, why can't I do it?'_

"Hey, Roxas. Still staring at your phone I see."

"We're having an intimate moment."

"Well I don't mean to disturb it... But would you just call him already? Geez."

"Don't tell me how to live my life!" Roxas threw a cushion pillow at his twin. Sora laughed as he dodged the pillow.

"You could always text."

"I _said_- hey... That's actually not a bad idea..." Sora smiled.

"You're welcome."

_Axel... I miss u..._

_Roxy? Hey! Long time no talk. Whats up?_

_Nothing really. U?_

_Not much._

_Soo... Ur dating Demyx?_

_Yeah. Why?_

_Just wondering._

_We should hang out again._

_Id like that._

_So lets meet after school tomorrow._

_Ok_

Roxas smiled. _'Awesome. I get to see Axel.'_

* * *

_Good morning sweetie. :) _Roxas sent to Tidus.

_Morning_

_'Hm... That's not how he usually responds.'_

_U ok?_

_Yeah. But..._

_But?_

_Look, roxas... Ur cool... I just dont think im ready for a relationship right now._

Roxas felt his heart stop and his throat swell up.

_Ur breaking up with me?_

_Sorry_

Roxas just stared at his phone until the screen went black and it slipped through his fingers onto the bed. His door opened with Sora walking in.

"Hey let's not go back to the beginning of the year." Sora started to worry when Roxas didn't move at all. "Roxas? You ok?" His eyes went to Roxas' phone and reached for it. "_Sorry_? Roxas... What's Tidus sorry for?" Sora was really worried now. "Roxas?"

"I don't think I'm gonna go to school today Sora... I don't feel good."

"Aw, Roxas. I'm sorry." He sat down on the bed next to him and hugged him.

"No! Don't touch me! Sora!"

"You just need huggles."

"Not from you!" He struggled against Sora but finally gave in.

"There. See? Now you're feeling better aren't you?"

"No." Sora sighed.

"Well I don't think heartbreak is on the excusable absence list." Roxas sighed and got up and started getting ready.

* * *

A/N: It's really hard for me to type the text parts. I do it all the time when I text, but typing and texting are like two different things for me. XD And can you tell I like to use the italic button? I loves it. Chapter 12 is halfway done. And Riku X Sora fans will be happy. :)


	12. Chapter 12: Vengeance

A/N: Alright, I'm pretty sure you're all severely mad at me. And I understand. I is sorry though. I've been super busy with school and didn't have the time, energy, or motivation to write. But my classes are over now so hopefully I'll get some motivation back. I'll make it up to you by giving you a smexy scene. :)

* * *

Roxas went through the day in a daze and didn't talk to anyone. He almost forgot he was hanging out with Axel today.

"Roxy!" He jumped as Axel surprised him out of his daze.

"Hey Axel."

"Why so glum?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Alright. Well I figure since today is the official day I can drive with passengers… I should take you somewhere."

"Like where?"

"The mall?"

"I dunno. The mall seems to lead to bad things these days."

"I'll buy you something."

"No you won't."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I won't let you."

"Well let's just go to the mall and hang out. We can play arcade games."

"Ok," Roxas gave in.

* * *

At the mall Roxas saw his group of friends and they all gave him thumbs up seeing he was with Axel. But he shook his head no. Axel led him to Spencers and dragged him to the back of the store unwillingly. "Axel, I hate being back here. It makes me uncomfortable." Axel picked up a package with a blue dildo in it and held it out to Roxas.

"I think you should get this one. It matches your eyes." Roxas blushed brightly as he knocked it out of Axel's hands and ran back up to the front of the store.

Next they walked through the food court. Roxas shot a death glare at the back of Tidus' head. He was sitting at a table with a brown haired girl named Yuna. They were eating pizza and anyone could tell they were flirting.

"Axel… You still wanna buy me something?"

"Sure."

"I need a bottle of water." Axel left and soon came back with a water bottle and handed to Roxas.

"Thirsty?"

"No. Pissed off," he answered opening the bottle and walking to the table. Yuna looked up at Roxas which made Tidus look just as Roxas poured the water over his head. Roxas could tell he spent a lot of time on his hair and make-up and it felt oh so good. A crowd gathered around to watch as the last drops fell out. Roxas threw the bottle at Tidus' face. "Jerk!" Tidus just stared, still in shock of what had happened. Roxas ran off, pushing through the crowd, back to Axel.

"You wanna talk about it now?"

"He broke up with me because he wasn't ready for a relationship. So what's he doing with HER?" Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas in a hug.

"Then he deserved what he got."

"I wanna go home now…" A tear ran down his cheek, but he didn't want Axel to ever let go.

* * *

Sora was laying down in his bed, bored, and sighed before pulling out his phone.

_Riku I'm bored. Entertain me._

_Ok :) 1 sec._

Sora sighed again. He groaned as 30 minutes passed and still nothing.

_Beep_

"Finally!" It was a multimedia text. He opened it and his face flushed red and his body heated up as he stared at the comepletely naked picture of his boyfriend. His mouth was gaped open and he felt his jeans get tighter. He stared at it a few minutes before slowly sliding his hand down his pants. He gasped as his door opened, but his hand was stuck.

"Hello Sora." The silver haired male smirked at him.

"Riku? I- uh- it's not-" Riku laughed.

"Sh, Sora. It's ok." He crawled onto Sora's bed and started kissing him roughly. Sora struggled with his hand but finally got it out to massage Riku's chest as he kissed back. Riku ran his hand up Sora's leg and stopped just below his groin and massaged around it. Sora started breathing hard as he grabbed Riku's hand and slowly moved it to his groin. Riku smirked through the kiss as he pushed down roughly, making Sora moan.

"Riku…" Sora whispered as he broke the kiss.

"Yes Sora?" Riku whispered back.

"I… I think I'm ready now." Riku chuckled as he started to take off Sora's clothes.

* * *

Sora skipped through the hallways all day gaining confused looks from people. He made it to the lunch room and immediately found Riku and dragged him to an empty table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Sora? What are you doing?" Riku asked as Sora climbed on the table.

"Get up here with me, Riku." Sora smiled and held his hand out. Riku climbed up.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked again as people looked over.

"Starting a trend," Sora said wrapping his arms around Riku's neck and kissing him passionately. Riku's eyes widened with surprise. He wasn't use to kissing Sora in public.

"Guess they're official now?" Hayner asked from the table as mostly everyone in the lunch room cheered.

"I guess so." Roxas chuckled. "Something must've happened. My brother is too nervous for public affection."

"What do you think happened?" Olette asked curious. But Roxas only shrugged.


	13. Chapter 13: Look Sexy, We're Gonna Party

2 Weeks Later:

"Roxas, you have to stop moping and come with me to this party. Get dressed up all sexy. I'm sure you'll find someone."

"It's pointless, Sora. I'm just staying home."

"No Roxas. I won't let you." Sora went over to Roxas' closet and started going through his clothes and threw the ones he liked on Roxas' bed. Roxas sighed. When he was done with the closet he turned around and frowned when he saw Roxas still sitting. "What are you doing? Try something on!" Roxas fell back on his bed. "No!" Sora pulled Roxas up off the bed. "This shirt and these pants. They're my favorites." Roxas sighed again as Sora shoved the clothes at him. Though the pants were his favorite too. Baggy black jeans with red lines down the seam, holes in the knees, and a Chocobo patch sewn onto the thigh. The shirt was black with a red broken heart with blood dripping down to spell 'Heartbreaker'.

"Sora I-"

"Wait! Hold that thought, I just remembered something." Sora ran out of the room and came back with a box of black hair dye. Roxas' eyes widen as he dropped his clothes.

"Where did you get that?" Sora smiled.

"Riku got it for me. But I'll let you use it."

"Mom would kill me."

"She'll get over it. Come on, to the bathroom!" Sora dragged Roxas to the bathroom and applied the dye.

After he rinsed and dried his hair he came out of the bathroom. Sora's eyes widened and he dropped his PSP in awe of seeing Roxas. "Holy shi- crap Roxas!"

"Shi- crap?"

"Shut up! You look totally different!"

"Well duh." Roxas began putting on the outfit Sora picked out.

"Now let's do your hair!"

"I can do my own hair."

"No, we're gonna keep it straight."

"Why? I always spike it, like you."

"Yeah well tonight we're leaving it straight."

"I look horrible with straight hair."

"Not anymore." After Roxas finished getting dressed, Sora pushed him back in the bathroom and brushed and straightened Roxas' hair. Roxas applied a good amount of eyeliner and went back in his room to get accessories. A studded belt, a silver chain to hang from his jeans, black wrist cuffs, and a spiked choker necklace. Then he put on his white and black checkered converse shoes.

"Now you get ready."

"I am ready." Roxas glared slightly. Sora looked like he normally did.

"Nuh uh. If I have to look sexy, so do you." Roxas grabbed Sora's wrist and dragged him to his bedroom.

"But you have to look sexy. You're finding a date. I have Riku."

"And Riku will thank me," Roxas said going through Sora's closet. "God, your clothes suck, Sora."

"They do not!" Roxas looked down at the bottom of the closet and saw a bag.

"What's this?" Sora looked over.

"Goodwill bag."

"Awesome." Roxas knelt down and opened the bag.

"Roxas, what are you doing? Those clothes don't fit anymore."

"Exactly."

"I don't see what you're getting at."

"Go ask Mom for her crown hair thing."

"You go do it." Roxas gave Sora another glare.

"You want me to be able to come with you tonight?"

"Oh yeah." Sora sighed and got up off the bed and left the room. He came back with the hair clip. There were a couple pairs of jeans and a few black tank tops on the bed. "The tightest ones that don't hurt, you wear." Sora sighed.

* * *

"Ugh, Roxas! My stomach is showing!"

"That's perfect!" Sora groaned.

"And these jeans are crushing my hips."

"It'll be worth it."

"I don't understand how you can handle this." Roxas handed Sora his crown necklace and a few black rubber wrist bands. Sora put on his black boots that went halfway up to his knee. Then Roxas placed the silver crown hair clip in Sora's hair so it looked like he was wearing a crown.

"Now we just can't let Mom see us."

"I'll text Riku and tell him to come get us."


	14. Ch 14: Could This Night Get Any Worse?

A/N: Alright, so I am seriously behind in this story, since it's based on real events. So I'm gonna try to sum most of it up in this chapter, maybe make another chapter, skip a month, and start with the current stuff. And I am so sorry for not writing. The reason I got behind was school, but I don't have a good reason for not catching back up. So I shall try to make it up to you. O.O RokuShi and AkuRoku fans will both be happy in later chapters. Well… It's gonna get rather confusing. So be prepared. *tries not to sing Lion King song* SoRiku fans will not be happy. But this chapter is the longest so far so I hope that makes up for not writing. Also this chapter would've been written, typed, and posted probably a month ago but I didn't have my laptop for basically a whole month. So please don't be too mad at me.

Thanks to Nitrea, Kings2, Naughtykisses, and Stormyfang502 for the reviews! I never planned for this story to get so popular. I guess my life is interesting. :p And Axel gets better, I promise! So my long update is now coming to a close and we can get onto why you're really here. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The whole party looked over in awe of seeing Sora and Roxas. A group of kids walked over to them. Sora laughed.

"I'm taken, but he's single." He pointed to Roxas and everyone crowded him.

"No wait- I- Sora!" But Sora had already walked off with Riku.

"Hey, cutie. Got a name?" Roxas blushed as he looked to the red head.

"Do I really look that different?" he asked without answering Axel's question, then turned and walked off. Axel crossed his arms and stared, confused. Roxas went and sat down on a couch and watched the people. Axel was about to follow him over to the couch, but a spikey blonde haired male beat him to it.

"Hello, I couldn't help to notice you across the room. I brought you a drink." Roxas looked at him suspiciously.

"What kind of drink?"

"Alcohol, duh."

"But I'm not old enough…"

"Neither is anyone else here." He held the drink out for Roxas to take. Roxas cautiously grabbed the cup and took a sip. He closed his eyes as the burning sensation flowed down his throat and heated his face. "I'm Ven." The boy smiled.

"I'm Roxas." He said after recovering from his first sip of alcohol.

"You can't be Roxas…" Ventus said wide eyed. Roxas chuckled.

"Why not?"

"You don't look anything like him."

"Blame Sora." He rolled his eyes and took another sip.

* * *

Hey Sora, be right back, my friends are calling me." Sora, who had already had a few drinks, was very giggly.

"Ok, Riku! Hurry back!" Sora soon felt a presence behind him after Riku left and turned to see who was there. "Oh, Leon. Hi!" Sora smiled.

"Hey, Sora. You look really great tonight." This made Sora smile even brighter.

"Thanks, Leon."

"Hey, some of the team is getting together next weekend for some extra practice and we were wondering if you wanted to come."

"Sure! Sounds great!"

"You can bring Riku if he's up for it." Sora shook his head.

"Riku's visiting family out of state." Leon shrugged.

"Alright. I'll see you there then." Sora nodded as Leon walked off.

"What was that all about?" Sora jumped at Riku's voice.

"Oh, Leon wants me to come to an extra team practice next weekend."

"Sounds fun. And now you'll have something to do while I'm gone." Sora smiled and wrapped his arms around Riku, giggling. "Ok, you don't need anymore." Riku chuckled.

* * *

Roxas and Ventus were laughing, clearly having a good conversation when Ventus placed his hand on Roxas' leg. Roxas stopped laughing and looked at him.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Roxas stared blankly at him.

"Uh… I don't know." Ventus leaned closer.

"Can I kiss you?" Roxas looked away nervously.

"Uh, well…" Ventus leaned even closer and pressed his lips to Roxas'. Roxas quickly pushed him off, spilling what was left of his drink on to Ventus. He then stood and ran up stairs.

* * *

Sora was dancing around to the music, but the floor was pretty crowded so he soon bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Oh, hey Leon." Sora smiled.

"Hey, Sora. Wanna dance?" Sora's eyes widened.

"I- well… Sure." He answered as he began to feel a little nervous. Leon place his hands on Sora's waist, making him blush, and Sora placed his hands on Leon's shoulders. They stayed a safe distance apart so as to not make Riku angry, but he still watched closely.

* * *

Roxas sat in a bedroom, holding his head in his hands and groaning. He really could've hit himself for drinking as much as he did. While he wasn't completely gone, the room was still spinning. He looked up suddenly as three knocks came from the open bedroom door. And there stood the pink haired boy.

"What do you want?" Roxas tried to sound angry but it came out slurred.

"You just seem like you need someone to talk to."

"Well I don't." Instead of leaving, Marluxia closed the door and walked over and sat down on the bed beside Roxas.

"Is it Axel?" Roxas sighed.

"That's part of it…"

"Well you should get back down there and show him how much fun you can have without him."

"It's not safe down there." Marluxia smirked.

"Not too safe up here either." He ran a finger down Roxas' arm. Roxas scooted away. "C'mon. I don't bite… Hard." He continued smirking. Roxas stood up and backed away.

"You stay away from me." Marluxia chuckled.

"Relax, kid. I'm just messing with you." He patted the bed. "Sit." Roxas studied him carefully before walking back over and sitting down. "Did you know Axel works out?"

"He does?"

"Yeah. How else do you expect him to have those rock hard abs?" Roxas' eyes widened as he blushed.

"What are you getting at?"

"Well surely you've seen them, right? Aren't they just perfect to trace along with your finger?" Roxas closed his eyes as he couldn't stop the image from coming into his mind. "Tight and firm, and your finger trails lower and lower…" Roxas' face was fully red as his body heated up. Marluxia smirked as he watched the younger boy, then leaned over and began kissing his neck. Roxas tilted his head back, and Marluxia ran his hand up Roxas' shirt. Roxas moaned softly.

"Oh, Axel…" Marluxia chuckled.

"Not quite." Roxas' eyes shot open as he gasped and pushed Marluxia away. "Hey, you liked it."

"You tricked me!"

"Oh waaah. Come here." Marluxia reached his hand out but Roxas smacked it away.

"No! Don't touch me!" Marluxia smirked.

"Would you rather me go get Axel? I'm sure he still doesn't know who you are yet. And I hear he's really got the hots for you." Roxas' eyes widened.

"He does?"

"Yeah. I'll go get him and then we can get started." Marluxia stood up but Roxas grabbed his wrist.

"No!"

"Oh, so just us then? That's cool too." He smirked. Roxas backed away onto the bed.

"No, not at all. I don't want to have sex." Marluxia smirked.

"Alright, then we won't. But making out never killed anyone." Roxas was now against the headboard holding his knees to his chest.

"You won't do anything else?" Marluxia climbed on the bed next to him.

"No." Roxas relaxed his legs.

"Ok. But not for very long." Marluxia smirked and brought his hand up to push the hair out of Roxas' eyes and moved his face closer to Roxas' before pressing their lips together. Roxas closed his eyes and tried to relax, but he didn't really want to be here, doing this. After a couple minutes of kissing, Marluxia's hands started wandering. Roxas didn't see it as too much of a problem unless he- "Hey!" Roxas yelled wide eyed.

"Yes?" Marluxia smirked at him, resting his hand on top of Roxas' groin.

"No, not there."

"Not here?" He asked as he pressed down. Roxas closed his eyes and tilted his head back then quickly shook his head and pushed Marluxia's hand away.

"No, not there." Marluxia continued smirking as he ran his hand back up Roxas' body and then started kissing him again. The kissing went on a few more minutes before Marluxia was at Roxas' pants unbuttoning them. Roxas pushed his hands away. "I didn't change my mind." Marluxia smirked.

"I just want to see what color your underwear is." Roxas was still pushing Marluxia away.

"They're black. I think we should stop now."

"Aw c'mon, Roxy. Don't be a party pooper."

"Don't call me that! Only Axel and Xion can call me that!" He glared at Marluxia who wasn't fazed.

"Xion? Do you like her as well?"

"I- what?" The glare completely gone from his face, Roxas just stared blankly at Marluxia. They both look to the door as it opened and two drunk boys stumbled in, clearly looking for an empty room to have fun in.

"Oi! Hey Marly! We don't mean to disturb ya or nothin'…" The blonde paused to hiccup and try to regain his balance, while the blue haired one stood beside him laughing. "But- hey! What're you doin' with Axel's boy?" Roxas looked at him confused.

"Axel's boy?" The blonde laughed.

"Yeah, he can't stop talkin' about you and how ya blew him off." Marluxia began getting annoyed with their interruption and changed the subject.

"So, Luxord, how did you manage to get Zexy drunk?" This seemed to make Luxord laugh more.

"It was easy, mate. Just had to dare him to drink faster than me." He smirked as he walked over to the bed and looked at Roxas. "You really are pretty cute. Hey Marly, could we stay in here?" Roxas' heart was racing not sure where this was leading.

"Sure. But this one doesn't want to have sex." Marluxia smirked. Luxord laughed again as he crawled on the bed close to Roxas.

"Well then we'll just play with him a little bit." Luxord pulled Roxas' legs so he slid down and was laying on the bed and then began pulling off his jeans.

"No!" He struggled to move away.

"Relax kid, it'll be ok." Luxord was now smirking as he was making progress with the jeans. "Zexy get over here!" Zexion walked over and crawled onto the bed. Luxord held Roxas' legs down once he removed the jeans and Marluxia removed Roxas' shirt and held his shoulders down as Zexion crawled on top of him and sat on his groin and began kissing his chest.

* * *

It was another upbeat song and Leon and Sora were still dancing. Sora did a spin and came back to Leon's body resting his hand against his chest. Then Leon quickly leaned down and kissed Sora. Sora was so surprised, he just stood there wide eyed. Riku was suddenly there pushing Leon away. Leon glared at Riku and turned and walked off.

"You ok?" Riku asked. Sora nodded. "Come on. Let's find your brother and get out of here."

* * *

Roxas sniffled as he was putting his clothes back on. Luxord and Zexion had passed out on the bed and Marluxia was watching him, smirking.

"Oh, don't be a baby, you liked it." Roxas glared at him.

"Axel's going to kill you for this!" He nearly screamed as tears poured out. Marluxia continued to smirk.

"Well you better hurry up and tell him then, cuz he won't be here tomorrow." Roxas' glare went away and was replaced with a confused look.

"Huh?"

"So he didn't even tell his best friend? He's moving tomorrow. Out of state."

"He's what?" Shock, then anger hit Roxas as he dropped his shirt and stood running out the door. Roxas got a lot of stares as he ran through the living room shirtless. He ran up and stopped in front of Axel, who smirked.

"Well look who-" Roxas slapped Axel across the face. "The hell was that for?" He asked rubbing his cheek.

"You're moving?" Axel crossed his arms and glared at him.

"How did you know that?"

"Don't you think I SHOULD know that?"

"I don't even know who the hell you are." Roxas raised his hand to slap Axel again but was stopped when Sora grabbed his wrist.

"Come on Roxas, we're leaving." Axel uncrossed his arms and stared down at the smaller boy.

"Roxas?" Roxas turned to face Sora.

"Alright, just let me go get my shirt." He glared up at Axel.

"Goodbye, Axel."

"Roxas I-" Roxas held up his hand, silencing Axel. Then turned and walked off.

"Goodbye…"


	15. Chapter 15: Goodbyes Aren't Forever

A/N: It is HERE! Sorry for making everyone wait so long. Please don't throw pointy objects at me!

* * *

Roxas paced through the living room ranting and raving and knocking things over in random outbursts of anger as Sora followed behind and picked up everything so they wouldn't get in trouble.

"Roxas, I think maybe-"

"He's leaving! Really? Without telling me? I bet he told Demyx!" Roxas let out a scream before pushing over a tall standing lamp that Sora quickly caught. "Stop cleaning my mess!"

"You're gonna break something!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Boys? What's wrong?" Their mother walked in.

"Great…" Roxas mumbled under his breath.

"Axel's moving…" Sora said softly.

"Oh, Roxas honey-"

"Don't…" There was a knock at the door. Everyone looked over, startled for a moment, before Roxas walked over and opened the door. There stood the tall redhead with a sheepish grin on his face. It took everything for Roxas not to start yelling, and instead glared intensely before slamming the door and storming off. Sora watched, then hurried to the door and opened it.

"Yeah, I deserved that…" Axel sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't think he wants to talk to you…"

"Would you let me try?"

"Why should I?" Sora crossed his arms and there was a long pause from Axel. "Well?"

"Because I love him, alright?" Axel looked away, annoyed, like the thought of having that emotion disgusted him.

"Ha! Yeah, right."

"I do!" He quickly got defensive before calming down. "I'm just no good for him…"

"Ain't that the truth."

"You're not helping…"

"You're not really helping yourself either…" Axel sighed.

"Look… Do you want him to be an emotional wreak for the rest of the school year, or would you like me to go fix it? I mean… You're the one who's gotta live with him." Sora glared for a moment before uncrossing his arms and stepped aside.

"Don't forget… I'm on the basketball team. I have strong friends in high places that can kick your ass…"

"Yeah, yeah." Axel waved his words away as he began looking for Roxas.

* * *

"Roxas?" The redhead called as he reached the top of the stairs. He walked to the first door which was closed, as he expected. "Roxas?"

"Go away!"

"Aw, c'mon Roxy. Just hear me out." After a moment of silence, he sighed and hung his head against the door. Soon the door cracked and Roxas' bright blue eyes peeked out. Axel raised his head quickly to look at him.

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't want to leave like this." Roxas' eyes narrowed into a glare.

"You were gonna leave without telling me?"

"I wasn't!" Axel sighed. "I was hoping you'd show up at the party, and if not I would've stopped by here after." Roxas crossed his arms while still glaring.

"I _DID _show up at the party." Axel rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You couldn't have possibly expected me to know that was you." Roxas now uncrossed his arms and instead placed his hands on his waist.

"And why not?"

"Have you seen yourself? Nobody knew who you were…"

"Marluxia knew…" Axel sighed and crossed his arms waiting a moment before responding.

"Marly found out from Ven." Roxas' glare was replaced by surprise.

"H-how do you know?"

"Because he told me…"Roxas looked away, annoyed, before sighing and opening the door the rest of the way, walking over to his bed and sitting down. Axel slowly walked in and followed Roxas, sitting beside him on the bed. The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

* * *

Riku stood leaning against the wall, silently and secretly looking over Sora's body.

"Sora, what are you wearing?" His mother asked, now that things were calming down. The question made Riku smirk as Sora quickly looked down, remembering his outfit.

"I- uhh…" He struggled for an explanation.

"And your brother's hair?"

"Well, uhh… You see…"

"We went to a party." Riku pushed himself off the wall.

"Riku!" Sora quickly turned to him and yelled.

"Is this true, Sora?" Sora sighed as he turned back to his mother. He never was the greatest liar, so it was better that he told the truth anyway.

"Yeah…"

"Did you drink any alcohol?"

"No! Of course not! How irresponsible do you think I am?" He made large motions with his arms, but his mother only crossed her arms. "Yes…" He sighed as he quickly gave in. She then uncrossed her arms.

"Well in that case, you are both grounded until next weekend…" she glanced to Riku and then back at Sora. "Starting tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Sora hung his head shamefully.

"Let Roxas know when you see him. I'm going back to bed, so try to keep him out of trouble alright?" Sora nodded.

"Good night, Mom." After she left the room, Riku walked up behind Sora and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Why would you do that?"

"Good boyfriend points with Mom?" he smirked slightly. A small smile crept its way onto Sora's face. "That outfit has to be uncomfortable." Sora groaned.

"You have no idea…" Riku's smirk grew wider as he kissed Sora's neck before whispering softly in his ear.

"Well then I think it should come off immediately." Sora blushed brightly as a shiver ran up his body.

* * *

"I'm sorry," the two said in unison as they suddenly looked at each other.

"Why are you sorry?" Axel asked, confused.

"I should've let you explain… And, uh, for slapping you in the face earlier…" Roxas rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Axel chuckled.

"I guess I deserved it though." Roxas stayed quiet. After another moment of silence, Axel moved closer to Roxas, causing the blonde to quickly look over. It only took a second before Roxas wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and buried his face in his chest.

"You can't leave me…" Roxas fought back tears.

"I'll be back. No worries." He smiled softly down at Roxas.

"No you won't…"

"I will. And it might be good for you to be away from me… Less stress."

"Don't say that! You don't cause stress…"

"Oh, no. I suppose you're crying for no reason then?"

"I'm not crying!" But a tear had escaped and ran down his cheek. "And this is different…"

"So this is the first time I've made you cry?"

"I'm not-" Axel cut him off by lifting his head with his finger under the blonde's chin and looked him in the eyes.

"Is it?" Roxas stared back with saddened eyes for a moment before looking away, not wanting to answer. But he didn't need to. "Exactly…" Axel sighed as he lowered his hand and looked the other way. Roxas soon looked back over to Axel.

"…Axel?" But he stayed silent as he continued to stare off at nothing. Roxas watched him for a moment before slowly leaning over, resting his body against the taller male. "I love you…" Axel moved his gaze to the floor.

"You shouldn't…"

"But I do!" he yelled, slightly angered, but was surprised when Axel looked over at him and gave no warning before leaning down and pressing his lips against Roxas' in the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced. Roxas' face was flushed red as his head spun with questions.

"I love you too, Roxas."

"You don't make any sense…" Axel chuckled softly as a smile formed.

"Yeah, that's true." He started to stand up but was pulled back down by Roxas.

"No, don't leave me! Not yet…" Axel looked over before embracing him in a tight hug.

"I have to go, Roxy." Roxas looked down.

"Yeah, you probably need to stop by Demyx's too, right?" Axel looked at him confused.

"Why?" Roxas looked up at him suddenly with wide eyes.

"But aren't you-?" Axel started to laugh. "What?" Roxas asked impatiently.

"Demyx and I broke up a few days ago."

"You did?" Roxas was shocked.

"Yeah. A long distance thing wouldn't have worked. Not to mention how clingy he was, and the fact that he never wanted to do anything." Roxas didn't know what to feel. He strangely felt bad for Demyx, but was happy they weren't together anymore. Though Roxas also knew that Axel was not an unattractive male, and would easily gain new admirers at his new school. He sighed deeply.

"I'll miss you…" Axel smiled and placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Hey, I'll be back before you know it." Roxas tried to smile, but he didn't think it worked out too great. Nonetheless, Axel lent down and gave Roxas one last small, soft goodbye kiss.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! And I will definitely see to it that it doesn't take this long to update next time. And now I officially start notebook number 2 with chapter 16~


End file.
